A Future Not Yet Certain
by Kitty Hikaru
Summary: Save for a part about a dead mother cat, I think this is pretty clean. It's my explaination on the Moon Kingdom. All that happened to put them there up to Beryl's last attack.


A Future Not Yet Certain  
by Reenie Tsukino  
  
"Mama, tell me a story. About when you were younger?" the young child asked, laying in bed ready to fall into a deep, happy slumber. She looked upon her mother with wide eyed anticipation of the stories she might tell.  
  
"Well, little one, that was a long time ago. A very long time ago. Back on Earth when the first signs of its corruption where very evident. I was a new adult in the world, scared and partially terrified of what lay ahead when I was to graduate from High School."  
  
"What's High School, mama?" the child asked, sitting up against her pillows, careful not to fall asleep.  
  
"That was the higher four levels of grade school. Now, let me continue . . . I was absoluetly terrified, having a sister who had already failed college, and a mother who tried, but had to quit because of her children. I was afraid to be a failure, having so many dreams and all that I wished to fullfill. I was afraid I would have to work at an awful fast food station the rest of my life, making minimum wage."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"I will explain later."  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
"Scientists had been trying to find ways of studying the planets, which where barren and lifeless, mind for a few bacteria. But they thought, if bacteria could survive, so could, maybe, other lifeforms."  
  
"But, mama, we've lived on these planets for years and years! It would almost be impossible to have lived so long!"  
  
"Not neccessarily, but please, everything will be explained in time dear, all in time."  
  
"Okay, mama!" the child smiled, hoping it wouldn't be too hard to comprehend.  
  
"Five years into the future from that point, I was succesfully graduated from college, and working as a foreign language teacher in Japan. Being from America originally, I was a bit out of place for a while, but soon it was like I had never lived in America at all. I became so used to it, that I would feel homesick when I visited my true home in America. Upon one of those visits, I happened by a newspaper with the headline of . . . "  
  
***  
  
" . . . Scientists Believe Terraforming to Pave Way to Other Planets." the newsstand manager read aloud. "Yes, yes, pretty soon we'll all be livin' there."  
  
I laughed, "Maybe even on the moon! I think it's a bit exciting!"  
  
"Ha. Well, take the paper. No charge since 'ya nice enough to bring me coffee each day when you visit."  
  
"Really? Thanks! Speaking of which , do you need any cream or sugar?" I asked, holding a packet of each in either hand.  
  
"No thank'ya. Better get goin' or 'ya goin'ta miss your plane."  
  
"It's people like you I'm going to miss, sir."  
  
"Just keep visitin', I love your coffee."  
  
Acustom to the Japanese rituals, I bowed, and said a simple, "Sayonara." Before I realized what I was doing. We both laughed as I ran off to catch my plane.  
  
"And maybe you'll be a princess of that beautiful planet." the newsstand manager whispered, watching me leave.  
  
***  
  
"Mama? What's Terraforming?" the child asked, bringing the young woman out of her reverie.  
  
"It is where they make a planet which has no life, able to sustane life. It is a very complex proccess, starting with water."  
  
"Sounds nifty."  
  
The lady straightened up at the word 'nifty', and began her story again.  
  
***  
  
"Sounds nifty." I commented to my young Japanese pupil named Miyuki.  
  
Giggling, she left the room, me following while locking my room up. I was all ready for my walk home to my very quant apartment, decorated perfectly for me. I always wanted to live by myself for such reasons. Taking a shortcut through the park, I noticed the lake ebbing up to the railing on one side. It seemed so calm, I decided to roost there for a while, and clear my head. As I approched the railing, a very unique mewing sound could be heard close by, wich distracted me from the railing. Coming upon the origin of the sound, a litter of five tiny kittens where trying to keep warm against the cold body of their passed mother. I almost cried at the site of the five motherless kittens, and decided to scoop them up and take them home with me. Carrying them in my bag, I wrapped the mother cat in a shawl and carried it to nice seculded spot to be properly burried, at the far (never visited) corner of the park. I couldn't have just left it there, or tossed it into the lake. But, onto the job at hand. The kittens needed a new mother to nurse them to health. I designated me a proper mother, and held them in my now empty shawl mewing on the way home.  
  
***  
  
The lady paused to help her child wipe the tears from her eyes, as the poor kittens story had affected her so.  
  
"Mama . . . sniff. . . are the kitties okay?"  
  
"You are looking at two of them at the end of your bed."  
  
"Luna and Artemis?"  
  
"Yes, little one."  
  
"What about the other three?"  
  
"They didn't quite make it through the first two weeks. They where sick, honey." the mother held her child as another sob racked her small frame. Glancing over at the intelligent purple cat, the cat smiled, and closed it's eyes.  
  
"Now, since it is all quite sad and inmaterial to the rest of the story, let us skip to . . . five years later in the future from that point. Terraforming was being tryed unsuccessfully on Mars, being on of the closest planets to Earth's own making, or so they said. They decided to give another planet a try. Our dear Lunarian friend. The Moon. Working at an extremely fast rate, and very successfully, they tested it for three of those years before they decided to hold a lottery to pick a group of one-hundred people to be chosen to live on the Moon in an experiment. Guess who was picked?"  
  
"You, mama?"  
  
"Close. Your father was picked, and invited me to come with him. We had yet to be married, but it did not matter, being one of the scientists which worked on the project, he sneaked me in."  
  
The child smiled brightly and laughed. The tears of earlier nothing but forgotten traces on her small, chubby face.  
  
***  
  
"That's impossible! You want me to come with you?! But I . . . we aren't . . . OH!" I gasped as he knelt down on one knee and held my hand, "My dear, my serenity, marry me. You make me whole. I am nothing without the presence of your warm body next to me."  
  
"YES!" I cried out, falling into his arms, crying. "YES! YES! YES!"  
  
It was a small ceremony, only with mine and his parents, and a few friends. Our honeymoon was to be held on the moon, as we built our future nail by painfull nail. Meaning, we had to built our houses, and such. At the onset of these events, many of the people fought with what should we build? We finally all agreed to build a huge main building, to be meant as a meeting room. But, as time went on, we stretched and built and planed and labored . . .   
  
"A palace fit for a king! Or a queen." I exclaimed as we had finally built it out of a very durable form of Lunarian stone. A huge fountain way was in front, with eight beautiful fountains. Four on each side of the oblongular goldfish pool. I was always a sucker for goldfish.  
  
***  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"How did poppa die? And how come you've been here so long? How come you never told me all this?"  
  
"Calm down," the mother smiled gently, adding the answers, "Your father died much later after that, a ways after we recieved our first warning of a threat from beyond."  
  
***  
  
"NOO!" a screamed pealed from the night, ripping the peaceful night's air to shreads. The first battle of the Moon Kingdom, as it had become so named, had begun.  
  
"HA! These puny people are our enemies?" laughed the red haired demon.  
  
"Yes, my queen! Let us crush them!"  
  
"No, no, not yet. Let us come back when they are more prepared. Back to Earth for us, Lunarians."  
  
"What?! You are from Earth? What of the Terrians?" which was what the Earth people had come to be called.  
  
"Yes! The Earth is in glorious revolt under me, thanks to the evil power of Queen Metallia!"  
  
That is when we decided to get a queen ourselves. And . . . to bring those planets which had been Terriformed alongside the Moon together!  
  
***  
  
"Queen Metallia!" the child gasped. Being a little all too familiar with that name, "Why did the lady queen leave you alone?"  
  
"Well, I guess it was because she knew, it would be very, very cruel to attack us as we were, and very boring."  
  
"When does the other princesses come in the story?"  
  
"Much later! We've yet to show their parents!"  
  
"What of the Ginzuishou? From where did that come from?"  
  
"Shh, now, and I will explain that next!"  
  
"Yes, mama! I am excited to hear about it!"  
  
***  
  
"Really? Quartz rock grows on the Moon?" I asked, turning the beautiful, sparkling rock over and over in my hand. "Can it be shined? You know, polished?"  
  
"That it can! I was thinking we could decorate pieces of the palace with them polished." spoke the one jeweler which lived with us.  
  
"By the by, who did they pick to be our Queen?"  
  
"No one yet, we are waiting for something else to happen. So, would you like a piece?"  
  
"Yes! That one over there is so . . . nice!" I exclaimed, picking the almost round stone up from the ground of the mining caves.  
  
"As you wish, it will be polished and beautiful for you by tomorrow's sunset. Would you like it mounted?"  
  
"Yes, of course! Could you place it on this chain?" I unclasped the beautiful chain of silver which was given to me by my love, my husband.  
  
***  
  
"Mama! I never knew our dear Ginzuishou was a piece of plain quartz!"  
  
"Actually it was not. I had felt a strangeness of power from that stone. That is why I picked it."  
  
"WOW . . . " the child leaned on her hands, eyes full of stars with enrapturement.  
  
***  
  
"Here it is, all shiny and beautiful."  
  
"Oh, it's perfect! How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. Didn't take much to do it. Must be magic."  
  
"Thank you so much!" I cried, throwing my estatic arms around the jeweler, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I can't breathe! Just Kiddin'. Oh, you got some dispatch up in the main office. Go check it out."  
  
"Really? Who from?"  
  
"A Mars?"  
  
Off like a shot, I called another 'Arigato' over my shoulder and made my way to the main office of the palace. A few weeks ago, I had sent a dispatch to each of the planets. As I hurriedly opened the first letter, I gasped as I saw what it said.  
  
Dear Lunarian Council,  
  
Yes, we too on Mars have been assualted by the evil Queen Metallia. We must band together and come up with a plan to safeguard ourselves from this threat. Of the news of Earth, I am very sorry. We all had families and friends down there, it is quite sad. By the by, have you picked a Ruler yet?  
  
Signed, the Martian Council.  
  
Most of the other letters stated the same, and I knew that I had to do something to help the planets. I felt as if it was up to me, soulely up to me to find a way. That night, I unchained my necklace and placed it on my nightstand. What would await me in the morning was a whole other matter.  
  
***  
  
"The Ginzuishou?!" the child exclaimed, jumping in bed.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be getting you asleep?"  
  
The child calmed, and layed back into bed and smiled, "Yes, mama. I know, but I want to learn about you!"  
  
"Yes, child, that I know, too."  
  
***  
  
That night's sleep was interrupted by my prayers to God and everything holy, and also, the spirit of the Moon to help protect us. I realized now that the last person of the list hit the button squarely on the head. The crystal had taken on a new sheen as it sparkled deeply, and now rested around my neck. I had known completely I had placed it on that cherrywood desk prior, and now it hung about me! I knew this was a sign of fate, I knew we would be saved by this power. The next day, our old friend Queen Beryllium visited us with another threat.  
  
***  
  
"Alright, Lunarians! You have you last days numbered! Surrender now!"  
  
"Never! Who would ever bow to a snake like you, Beryl." my love, my husband yelled up to her, sheilding me, and the unborn life which had so recently been conceived.  
  
"Alright then!" the evil queen raised her arms, and sent a bolt of energy out towards us. Hitting your father straight on.  
  
"NOOO! Please! Wake up! PLEASE!" I cried, holding his deeply wounded form in my arms.  
  
"My serenity . . . my life . . . protect her . . . " he collapsed, never to speak again. I was so enraged by this . . .  
  
"YOU EVIL SERPENT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I screamed, anger taking over my body. The crystal glowed with power, and everybody hid behind it's strange light. Tears streaming down my face, I glanced down at my tummy, not yet showing, but full of life. I knew it was 'me' that had to protect everybody. "TAKE THIS!" I cried, snapping the chain and throwing the energy of the crystal in the Queen's direction.  
  
"NOO! What is this power?! Retreat! We will be back though, Serenity!" the   
Queen Beryllium and her minions disappeared from view, as did the light, and my energy. I fell into a exhausted heap, the last thing I heard was, "Our Queen. 'Our' Serenity."  
  
***  
  
"YES!!!" the child yelled, tossing a pillow into the air. "Sorry, mama, I was carried into the moment."  
  
Queen Serenity laughed, "I understand dear . . . just do not let it happen again, people will wonder."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
***  
  
"Okay! One more push, Serenity."  
  
Groaning from twelve hours of night labor, that last push brought my only offspring, and *my* Serenity into the world. "Let me hold . . . her . . . " I asked between gasping air in.  
  
"Yes, but only for a little while. We still have one more thing to deliever." said the doctor.  
  
When I saw the child placed into my arms, I wanted to cry for several reasons. First of all being that it's father never got to see it . . . and second . . . she looked like a mirror image of me. My burden of love. "Serenity. Named after her mother."  
  
"Yes, my Queen." the doctor smiled. Taking my child to lay in it's crib beside my bed, I realized the pain of the last bit of labor finishing itself off.  
  
***  
  
"Was that me?"  
  
"Yes, 'Renity. It was you." Queen Serenity smiled at the pet name she used for her child to avoid confusion.  
  
"Wow. But, you still haven't explained your age."  
  
"The Ginzuishou allows it's bearers to live a very long time. Almost close to the ratio of 10:1 in years."  
  
"Will I do that?"  
  
"When you get to use the Ginzuishou for the first time, dear. Which is either when I die, or when you become Queen and succeed me."  
  
"I hope that is not for a long time, mommy." Princess Serenity jumped from her bed and into her mother's lap. Hugging her tightly. "But that still doesn't 'splain the senshi, moma."  
  
"They are coming next."  
  
"Goody!" Little Serenity cried loudly. "Oops, forgot. I have to be quiet." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
"The Royal families of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. Neptune and Uranus were unable to attend, but promise to be here later on." the court reporter called as each of the planets' families walked up and curtsied.  
  
"She's such a beautiful little girl, Queen Serenity." the Queen of Mars patted the Princess of three years on the head and smiled, "We have our own little one to show you, Lady Serenity."  
  
A small girl of raven hair, and age of five slowly crept forward, eyes cast onto the floor. Curtsing, the child spoke a line which had obviously been rehersed, "Konnichi wa, Queen Serenity, I am the Princess of Mars, Rei."  
  
"Princess Mars, a lady must always look up and be confident. The floor should never be in your direct line of sight."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." the Princess Mars curtsied once more and turned to join her family.  
  
"My dear Queen, the Queen of Mercury is ill, and wishes you the best." the King bowed, "And this is our daughter, Princess Ami of Mercury."  
  
The Princess, being of only four years, had yet to master curtsing, and tripped part way through. She immediately blushed and started to shake, scared. Princess Serenity laughed, and pointed, "Look mommy! She did the same thing I did!" Walking up to the now cowering Princess of Mercury, Princess Serenity smiled and whispered, "Hey, if you go and be klutzy, you'll take my job away." Mercury immediately giggled, and the two were immediately friends.  
  
***  
  
"I remember that mommy! But what I do not remember is the meeting. Us kids couldn't go in there."  
  
"Yes. That is when we discussed the Ginzuishou's new power."  
  
***  
  
"It has come to be known that the Ginzuishou is a power that could be dangerous if it falls into the hands of evil. Our Serenity, we must create a defensive system to protect you and the crystal!"  
  
"That's why I have soldiers like you." Serenity calmly explained, stroking Artemis's fur as he purred in her lap.  
  
"Yes, but that is not enough!"  
  
"Oh, please!" Serenity blurted out, "I have no time for this, and further more . . . ahh forget it, this is wasted breath." Serenity stood, Artemis draped over her sholder. She left the room with the people bowing, and overheard the General, "She is such a stubborn woman!"  
  
***  
  
Giggling, Princess Serenity hid behind one of the palace's many bushes in one of the many gardens. She watched as Princess Jupiter looked high and low for her, aparently perturbed.  
  
"Serenity! Where are you?!" Princess Jupiter called into the garden, but was only met by a faint giggle. "Got you!"  
  
Serenity immediately jumped and ran, tripping over her dress and landing in a pile. She felt Jupiter tap her sholder and laugh, "You are it now!"  
  
"I absoluetly hate being it!" she pouted. Mercury, Venus, and Mars stepped out of their hiding places and smiled at the princess' clumsiness.  
  
"Better be careful least your mother comes and finds you like that. All prostrate and unladylike." Mercury half-scolded, half-joked.  
  
"I don't care!" Serenity huffed, looking very much like her mother had in the meeting.  
  
"My dearest daughter! What ever have you done to yourself?" Queen Serenity asked, seeing her daughter looking very . . . ticked.  
  
"Hi, mom." Princess Serenity looked upside down at her mother, who stood directly above her.  
  
***  
  
"Boring . . . "  
  
"Would you like to tell 'me' the rest of this section, 'Renity dear?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
***  
  
"Well . . . it is almost time for dinner, and I would love to have you girls to stay the night. Maybe even the week?" Queen Serenity knew the answer would be yes, since she already talked to each girls parents about them stay for court training.  
  
"Yes, my Queen, we would love to stay under you care." Princess Mercury curtsied, finally getting it right.  
  
"You did it, Mercury! Way to go!" Serenity cried, running over to her friend, jumping up and down.  
  
"Serenity! Act like a lady!" her mother scolded.  
  
"Why? No one's watching me."  
  
"Except me!!! HAA!" shrieked a soldier, jumping from the bushes with reinforcements. Immediately they changed into youma.  
  
"Girls, get out of here!" Queen Serenity cried, shielding the princesses from the attack. Queen Serenity was knocked aside, into a trelis whereupon a tangle of weeds grew upon her, making her completely unable to help the girls. Princess Jupiter was the first to pick up a fallen branch and swing it at the enemies. But being as small as they were, the girls were no match for them.  
  
"Momma!" Princess Serenity yelled, running to free her mother.  
  
"'Renity! Look OUT!" the Queen's cries were futile, as Serenity was caught by one of the youma's tenticles, and was being pulled towards the monster.  
  
The Queen looked down at the Ginzuishou hanging from the necklace on her chest. 'Onegei ginzuishou! Lend them your power! ONEGEI!' The sliver quartz glittered brightly as light flew upon the girls, transforming them into odd looking sailor outfits.  
  
"What is this?" Mars asked, dumbfounded. The words immediately flew to her mind, "I am the soldier of Mars, Sailor MARS! And in the name of my planet and the Moon, I shall chastise you! Fire . . SOUL!" Yelling this shot a torrent of flames in the direction of the youma that held Serenity, releasing her and destroying the youma. Serenity immediately ran to free her mother, and the rest of the soldiers stood in front of her to protect them.  
  
"What is this?! Who are you?!" the monsters cried, backing up.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus!" "Sailor Mercury!" "Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Cresent Beam!" "Shabon Spray!" "Supreme Thunder!"  
  
As the attacks hit their respective targets, the girls turned to each other surprised. Queen Serenity fell to the ground as soon as the monster were destroyed, and the girls went ot help her.  
  
"Queen Serenity, what is this? What did the Ginzuishou do to us?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"It gave you powers to protect the Princess and it. You must train to be better, a fight with the Dark Kingdom is immient."  
  
***  
  
" . . . and from that day on, the girls trained to be warriors! That was only a year ago!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Momma? Why didn't I get powers?"  
  
"Because you are the princess, and the bearer of the Sliver Quartz, the Ginzuishou. That is your power. Now go to bed, it is way too late for princesses of your age to be awake!" Queen Serenity kissed her child on the head and turned to leave.  
  
"Momma? I love you, and no matter what you are always in my heart." the sleeply sounding princess rolled over and fell asleep immediately.  
  
"And you will always be in mine. Rest well my dear 'Renity. For the Day is drawing nearer that we will no longer see each other." the Queen whispered, closing the door to a crack.  
  
Walking to her own bedroom, she pulled open her vanity drawer and brought out a small cherrywood box. Running her hand over the etched lid, a tear slid down her face. Opening the box, inside, laid on black velvet, was a star-shaped watch/locket. She picked it up from the box, and held it tightly to her chest, sobbing. Reciting the inscription on the back in her mind, ' . . . To my dear Serenity, you've lifted me up into the moonlight, and brought to me peace . . . ' "Oh, my love . . . I am so hopelessly alone without you . . . "  
  
Standing, she walked back to Little Serenity's room, and layed the watch/locket under her small child's hand. 'Keep this until the day comes that you are someone's Serenity and life . . . ' Kissing the child on the forehead, she left the room to sleep.  
  
***  
  
((Ten years later . . . ))  
  
"Mother?" Princess Serenity pushed the door to her mother's study open a crack and peeked in. "Mother, are you in here?"  
  
"She is not there, Serenity." Luna called from behind. "She is getting ready for a diplomatic trip to Earth to visit with the Earth Kingdom's court."  
  
"How exciting! I wish I could go . . . Staring at that beautiful blue planet all day will make you want to see it."  
  
"If only you didn't waste your time gazing into other things. You are hardly training to be a princess at all."  
  
"And I bet you think Princess Mars is better?"  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
"Traitor!" Serenity walked away from the cat, to the balcony adjoined to her room. Glancing up at Earth, she sighed. 'I wish I could go and see the place my mother once lived in. It must be completely different now.'  
  
***  
  
"Princess Serenity, I would like to introduce you to my son, Prince Endymon." the Queen of the Earth smiled, seeing the immediate attraction between the two of them.  
  
"I . . . I am pleased to meet you, Prince Endymon." Serenity curtsied, and was met by a kiss on the hand.  
  
"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Endymon smiled, placing both hands on the princess'.   
  
Blushing visibly, she drew her hands away and turned to the Queen and King, "I am terribly sorry for my rudeness, but I am very tired and would like to retire. If it is not too much to ask."  
  
"Do not worry dear, you are not being rude. I can understand how terrible you must feel, coming all the way from the moon."  
  
"Thank you for understanding, sir."  
  
"Endymon, show the princess her room, please?" the King gave him 'that look' and winked.  
  
"Yes, Father, certainly." Endymon smiled, placing his arm for Serenity to latch onto.  
  
"Thank you kindly."  
  
"Like I said, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
***  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Princess Serenity rolled around in her bed, and eventually . . . off.  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Ow . . . "  
  
  
"Serenity!" came the distinctly male voice again.  
  
"What??" she moaned, leaning over the balcony. This room was very much like her own.  
  
"It is I, Endymon! I was wondering if you would like to go meet a friend of mine." Endymon whispered up to her.  
  
"Endymon, it is three o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
'Goodness be! This was the chance I was waiting for!' Serenity thought, an evil smile crept cross er face. "No. It is a next-time-you-disturb-me-in-the-middle-of-the-night-I-will-kill-you."  
  
"Good, good! Come on down!"  
  
"I am in my nitegown, Endymon, are you insane? What if they find us missing?"  
  
"Don't worry! I have it all taken care of."  
  
"Oh, alright . . . here I come!" Serenity slipped onto the railing, and fell delightfully into Endymon's open arms.  
  
"I think you should lay off the cakes."  
  
"Hey! That was a snide comment, I can always scream you know."  
  
"I was kidding!" Endymon placed her on her feet, and took her hand, "Come on! This way!"  
  
Serenity gasped as he took off running through the trees. 'This is so exhillerating! Running through the trees in the middle of the night with a hansome man like the prince!'  
  
"Now, before we get there, close your eyes."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"A surprise."  
  
"Okay . . . but this is childish." Closing her eyes, she couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful this made her feel.  
  
"Just a little longer . . . now! Open your eyes!"  
  
"Oh, Endymon! It is so beautiful! I have never seen so many roses in my lifetime!"  
  
"This whole place is filled with roses. It's perfect to come to for some . . . say romance?"  
  
"You are such a flirt."  
  
"What can I say? When an angel comes from Heaven, you must treat her so she won't leave." he explained, handing her a bright red rose.  
  
Serenity blushed, accepted the rose, then quickly changed the subject, "I thought we were supposed to be visiting a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Ellios!" Endymon called towards a shadow of a boy, who turned to smile.  
  
"Hello, Endymon, who have you brought to me for the pleasure of meeting?"  
  
"This is the Princess Serenity of the Kingdom of the Moon."  
  
"Um . . . hi." Serenity gave a little wave, incurring the laughter of Endymon.  
  
"Not so princess-like I see?" Endymon smiled.  
  
"Well, it's just in closed areas with friends, I don't feel so inclined to use formalities." Serenity giggled nervously, scratching her head.  
  
"Well, it is certainly a joy to meet the princess I have heard so much about."  
  
"Do you not have a home?" Serenity blurted out, not thinking, "Oh, I'm sorry! Forget I asked!"  
  
"No, no, don't worry, Princess. I live here."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Ellios is the protector of dreams, and of the Golden Crystal." Endymon pointed to the golden horn atop Ellios' head.  
  
"Oh! Is it anything like the Silver Quartz my mother uses?"  
  
"Well, in all honesty . . . I guess you could say something like that."  
  
Serenity glanced down at her watch(yes, watch) and gasped. "Endymon! We are going to get in sooo much trouble! It is almost time for the guards to be making their rounds!"  
  
"REALLY?!" Endymon gasped, "Sorry, Ellios, we have to cut this meeting short!"  
  
Serenity smiled, "Maybe we will meet again!"  
  
Serenity took off running, and Endymon tried in vain to keep up. Ellios just smiled, 'Yes, Serenity. We will meet again.'  
  
***  
  
((Six months later . . . ))  
  
Princess Serenity stepped in front of the full length mirror admiring herself. The ball, probably one of the last, was tonight, and had already started. Serenity wanted to make sure everything was alright. She stepped onto the balcony and stared up at the brilliant blue Earth. 'Endymon . . .'  
  
"Princess!" came a voice from below her.  
  
Serenity's heart leaped as she looked down, "Endymon! If they find you here they'll . . . "  
  
"I know, I know . . . But I had to tell you, the Earth is . . . well . . . it fell under the Dark Kingdom's influences and they are planning on attacking the moon tonight . . . I will fight for the Moon, Serenity. I just wanted you to know that . . . I love you." Endymon and Serenity's eyes met and they kept their gaze buried into the depth of each others eyes until . . .   
  
"Catch him! He might be a spy!" the guards yelled running toward Endymon. Endymon ran off, unable to be caught by such slow paced guards. Serenity sighed, and turned to go to the ball.  
  
***  
  
Slowly walking down the stairs, Serenity recalled her memories which were about to be destroyed. None of the other planets would stand a chance against the Dark Kingdom, neither could the Moon. Tears dotted her eyes, and she stared to chance her mind about going to the ball when she felt her hand grasped. Pulling back, she turned to the man starled.  
  
"Endymon!" she cried, running into his arms. He shushed her sobbing, and gently wrapped her in a caped hug.  
  
"Serenity, I talked to your mother and she said that she would be glad to have me fight for the Moon. She also said, she is sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That all of this is going to end and she is powerless to stop it."  
  
"It's not her fault. It's no one's. These things . . . just happen . . . Please . . . " Serenity snuggled into his embrace, "Just hold me a little longer."  
  
"I will always be with you, Serenity. No matter how far apart we will be, I will not rest until I find you." Endymon and Serenity danced until the alarm sounded, and the final battle of the Moon Kingdom began.  
  
Serenity watched as Endymon ran to help fight with the Moon's forces, "Our beautiful Silver Millenium . . . forever to be lost . . . "  
  
***  
  
"NOOOO!" Queen Serenity shrieked, watching as her daughter killed herself, falling in a pile next to Endymon, who died protecting her. "Noo . . . my 'Renity . . . " the Queen cried, kneeling on the ground with Luna and Artemis by her side. She felt a familiar shifting around her neck, and she brought her crystal into her hands. "Yes. Only I can stop this." Placing the crystal upon her wand she stood. Ignoring Luna and Artemis' warning, she called, "Onegei Ginzuishou. Purify this land . . . banish the Dark Kingdom . . . and save my people . . . "  
  
The crystal's power flooded the land, sealing the evil Dark Kingdom away, and sending her people in moonbeams to be reborn on Earth in a thousand years. Queen Serenity watched as her daughter and her daughter's lover disappeared into the stars to that beautiful land once known as Earth. Then, she sealed Luna and Artemis in time capsules, that would only release them to Earth if the Sailors were needed. The crystal itself flew into the air and disappated into a rainbow of colors.  
  
"Fairwell to all that I loved and hoped for . . . one day . . maybe we will see each other again . . ."  
  
*** 


End file.
